


Get Back to Work

by dontyoug0down (senny_sen)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senny_sen/pseuds/dontyoug0down
Summary: Basically Miller agree's to be Monty's fake boyfriend in exchange for something real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something I found in my fic folder and it's really short and dumb and self-indulgent, but here it is anyway. I might expand on this AU in the future, but here is the the 400 or so words that I wrote in life November, enjoy!

“You want me to what, exactly?” Miller asked, not knowing if he was understanding his friend correctly.

“I want you to be my fake boyfriend for the evening.”

“And, just out of curiosity, why would you need a fake boyfriend for this evening?” Monty sighed dramatically, and took a seat with his friend at the booth he was currently sitting in. The restaurant was basically empty, besides one other table, and the server couldn’t care less about what Monty was doing.

“Jake is coming home tonight,” And then it all made sense. Jake was Monty’s kind of ex-boyfriend. Kind of meaning that they never officially dated but acted and did very coupley things together. They were enough of a couple for Monty to accumulate a medium sized show box of the things he had gotten from Jake, which Miller helped him set on fire after Jake had untimely broke things off with Monty.

“And you have to see him because?” Miller asked, looking mildly concerned, knowing it’s probably not a good idea for him or Monty to see the jackass.

“Because, Bellamy and Murphy told me about the get together they’re having for him tonight and Murphy started being a dick about how he’s bringing his new girlfriend, so I told Murphy about how over him I am and so in love with someone else and someone who is much smarter and nicer and more attractive and the first name that popped into my head was yours?” and at that, a red tint glowed from miller’s cheeks and he pressed his lips together in a straight line, and to make matters worse, Monty didn’t stop talking.

“Look, I know that you were the one to help me through the break up and you always said from the beginning that Jake was manipulating me because he was nearly five years older than me and I was still like 17 when we got together but this would really mean a lot to me and don’t look at me like that I don’t still have feelings for him and I just want to see his stupid hipster face when he sees that I have a boyfriend who is much bigger and cuter than him and wow I really should stop rambling because now there’s no way that you are going to do this for me-“ and Miller planted his lips on Monty’s, seeing that as the only way to shut him up.

“Listen, I’ll be your fake boyfriend,” and Monty felt all the blood rushing to his head and his heart beating alarmingly fast. “If you go on a real date with me,” Monty can feel his face turn into an embarrassing shade of red.

As he is nodding and about to go in for another kiss, he can feel Bellamy come up to their table. “Okay Monty, quit sucking face with your boyfriend and get back to work.”


End file.
